


Star Gifts

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Hulk Vs. (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> **STAR GIFTS**
> 
> By Luna Shinigami
> 
> **UNIVERSE MCU**
> 
> **AVENGERS**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
> Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.
> 
> **ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**
> 
>  
> 
> _Atentamente Luna Shinigami_
> 
>  

 

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.OO.O.O.O**

**Deadpool x SpiderMan**

 

Los besos iban y venían, las manos de Wade debajo de su camisa, ambos pantalones a medio desabrochar, el cabello desordenado, sus labios rojos y ambos erectos.

 

Los gemidos salían de su boca, mientras apretaba los hombros del mercenario, sentía derretirse y armarse, sentía las mordidas de Wade en su cuello y pecho aun vestido.

 

El sexo con Wade era sucio, desordenado, jodidamente pasional.

 

No era la primera vez, no sería la última.

 

Tenía quince y él otro treinta.

 

Uno Spiderman, el otro DeadPool

 

Una relación Tabú.

 

Pero al diablo el Tabú

 

-espera Wade- gimió cuando la mano del antihéroe se coló en su ropa interior - espera...- gimió y alzo su brazo, su sentido arácnido estaba advirtiéndole - Wade, pasa algo, espera-

 

-Pasa, que te quiero coger- dijo el otro - ya sabes mi pene en tu culo, algo normal, tal vez me gustaría luego mamártela para variar- dijo descaradamente, cuando escucharon un pequeño zumbido.

 

\- Anda, dímelo también a mi- Peter palideció y alzo la cabeza ¡diablos! Wade pareció la niña del exorcista cuando giro la cabeza, al escuchar la voz del Capitán América.

 

Bucky tenía el arma alzada.

 

Nat el revolver apuntando la cabeza de Wade.

 

Bruce se estaba colocando peligrosamente verde.

 

Visión estaba serio alzándose unos centímetros del suelo

 

Wanda y sus peligrosas manos con un fulgor rojo

 

Sam y Rhodey se estaban colocando sus armaduras

 

Clint alzo una de sus flechas,

 

El doctor Strange había sacado ambos hechizos de sus manos

 

¡y Dios! trago saliva.

 

Pops Steve Tenia el escudo apuntando y su Papa Tony tenía ambos propulsores en alto convocando la armadura.

 

y Fue Tony quien hablo, mirando a Wade de reojo - **Run, Bitch, Run** -

 

**Owary!**

 

**Bueno primera historia corta de regalo.**

**Como escribo en varias plataformas, la primera persona que me deje un comentario con su pareja favorita en FanfictionNet, será a quien dedique la siguiente historia. Luego voy a cada plataforma y hago el mismo pedido, para hacer sus regalitos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Luna Shinigami**

 

 


	2. Deadpool x Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> **STAR GIFTS**
> 
> By Luna Shinigami
> 
> **UNIVERSE MCU**
> 
> **AVENGERS**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
> Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.
> 
> **ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**
> 
>  
> 
> _Atentamente Luna Shinigami_
> 
>  

 

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.OO.O.O.O**

**Deadpool x Spiderman**

_como regalo para Mandras, Por ser la primera persona que me escribió en Fanfiction, un regalo para ti_

 

 

-Esta es la quinta vez que te veo caer de cabeza a un cubo de basura, por algún mal trabajo hecho- la voz de Tony se escuchó mientras se comía una dona y miraba hacia bajo, donde en efecto Wade estaba lanzado en una manera casi contra natura, seguramente tenía partido más de un hueso.

 

-Suegro, usted y su agudo sentido del humor- dijo burlón ganándose que Tony le volara una mano con el propulsor de su mano derecha - Jodido maniaco hijo de Puta- grito Wade, saliendo de un salto casi inhumano del bote de basura, con una, nada halagadora, cascara de banana en la cabeza

 

\- ¿así tratas a tu suegro? - Tony se quitó las gafas y batió las pestañas - Se que no puedes morir Wade - se acercó despacio - pero tengo maneras imaginativas de investigar como asesinarte si lastimas a Peter-

 

-el gran Tony Stark me está amenazando, voy a mojar mis pantaletas del placer- miro al más bajo.

 

Tony alzo una ceja y quedo cerca del pecho de Wade y lo miro hacia arriba - Apreciaría que mojaras tus pantaletas solo por mi hijo, porque lo voy a poner así Wade, si lastimas a mi hijo te matare; si lo haces llorar, te matare; si lo abandonas te matare; si mi hijo quiere dejarte y tu siquiera piensas en pedir su perdón de rodillas como un gusano, te matare; si veo un raspón por tu culpa, te matare; si Karen me advierte que lo induces a malos hábitos, aparte del sexo, te matare; si bajan sus calificaciones, te matare; si lo alejas de sus amigos, te matare- le miro y jalo a Wade del traje con fuerza y pulso el propulsor en su cabeza - Si piensas que lo que te hicieron para mutar fue doloroso, recuerda que fue lo que le sucedió a Thanos la última vez que estuvo de visita en la tierra- le soltó - Por cierto, estas invitado a la cena de Hoy, no tardes el Cap odia comer tarde y ni se te ocurra llevar ese trajecito barato rojo- se despidió entrando a la limosina.

 

-! ¡Jodido y puto tapón de alberca! - grito Wade.

 

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.OO.O.O.O**

 

Peter sonreía como si sus padres le hubieran dado un regalo de navidad, Wade estaba en casa comiendo con ellos, antes de ser introducido a los demás Avengers

 

Su papa Tony los había convencido y estaba emocionado - Wade ¿Porque estas tan tenso? - pregunto bajito - Mira que te ganaste a mi papa Tony, él fue quien logro esto, convencer a Pops-

 

-Si, si, tu buen, pacífico y dulce papa Tony, tu malo y cruel Pops- luego miro a Tony que estaba con una sonrisa también gigante y miro a Peter, volvió a hacerlo.

 

_Tony Peter_

_Peter Tony_

_Peter Tony_

 

Las sonrisas eran iguales - ¡Joder! - grito

 

-Leguaje- advirtió el capitán, pero nada lo preparo para un Wade que se lanzó a sus brazos.

 

-Son iguales- lloro Wade - ellos dos son iguales, se ríen igual... son iguales-

 

-Bienvenido a la familia Wade- Steve comprendiendo a lo que se refería Wade y susurro en su oído - Son exactamente Iguales- le advirtió - y si haces sufrir a Peter y por ende a Tony, puedo y te matare-

 

**Owary!**

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy bajo la premisa de mi país que dice que s miran a su suegra así será su esposa y/o novia cuando envejezca, eso fue lo que pensó Wade.

**Como escribo en varias plataformas, la primera persona que me deje un comentario con su pareja favorita en Wattpad tendrá el próximo corto, de cualquier pareja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Luna Shinigami**

 

 


	3. Hulk x Loki

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Hulk x Loki**

**¡Un regalo para LunaticoTonks fue el primer comentario en Wattpad!**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-MIS OJOS- se escucho un grito en toda la torre Stark. Clint salió corriendo a la cocina para lavarse los ojos, seguramente buscando cloro o un cuchillo para sacárselos -DEMONIOS, MIS OJOS-

 

-Clint, lenguaje- le ordeno el capitán que llegaba del gimnasio, apenas sudado, a su lado estaba Bucky casi colgándosele a su rubio capitán.

 

\- ¿Qué paso cabeza de pájaro? - pregunto sacando algo para beber de la inmensa nevera que les tenía abastecido Stark.

 

-que quiero sacarme los ojos, necesito un lavado de cerebro, preferiblemente un traumatismo fuerte, por favor Cap, lánzame el escudo, aquí- señalo con drama su cabeza- pártemela en dos y así olvidare lo que vieron mis prístinos ojos-

 

-Clint, no seas dramático ¿que viste? - dijo de nuevo el capitán.

 

\- ¡Clint! - un grito interrumpió a la pregunta del Cap y entraba Banner, con su piel cambiando levemente de verde a mas claro y atándose una bata – déjame explicarte-

 

\- ¿explicarme? NO, regresan los recuerdos, ¿Dónde esta el cloro? ¿Dónde ESTA EL MALDITO CLORO? -

 

Bruce parecía que había atropellado un cachorrito – entiende que…-

 

-déjalo Banner- cada parte de los Avengers se tensó, bueno al menos lo que estaban allí presentes, incluso Strange atravesó uno de sus portales al ver a un Loki, príncipe de Asgard, en una bata oscura, muy vivo y muy de pie, recostado a un lado de la puerta que daba la entrada a la cocina, despeinado y con una sonrisa muy satisfecha- fue él quien entro sin golpear la puerta-

 

-Manipularme mentalmente es la segunda cosa malvada que me has hecho, ¡verlos la primera! - le acuso Clint con un cucharon.

 

El Cap llamo a su escudo y el soldado de invierno se tensó, junto con los demás Avengers se que se iban juntando en la cocina, hasta el punto que Tony debió salir por tanto problema.

 

-Oh mi dios- vio a Loki – vístete por favor- le pidió yendo por un café- no eres una vista prodigiosa en la mañana-

 

-espera- Steve miro a Tony - ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? -

 

-si- dijo bebiendo su sagrado, delicioso y caliente café, aquel liquido oscuro vital para su funcionamiento – vino hace un par de días-

 

Loki se lamio los labios – por cierto Stark, gracias por la invitación- rio y se acerco a Tony robando un poco de su café y luego regresándole la taza – es tal y como dijiste, Banner Vamos, lo prometiste- dijo jalando al científico – Tu cooperación por mi cetro, ahora es hora de ver el tuyo- una risa emocionada se escucho del dios de las travesuras, mientras se alejaban a la habitación de Banner, con el científico muy sonrojado pero claramente feliz.

 

-Lo sabias y no dijiste nada- la Voz de Steve estaba seria.

 

-Si, un trato justo, quería probar algo y al parecer el gusto, se lo recomendé- aseguro -no lo molesten, está en son de paz y tu- señalo a Strange – deja los juegos del conejo en el sombrero, Loki no saldrá aun de la habitación…yo respondo por él- silbó para salir de allí- y por favor, nada de llamar a Thor-

 

Todos estaban intrigados – Clint ¿Qué viste? - pregunto al final Steve.

 

-El horror mi hermano, el deshonor, Hulk estaba cogiendo con Loki, HULK SE ESTABA COGIENDO A LOKI, No Banner, ¡HULK! - todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Steve abrió sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Tony se lo recomendó? - dijo luego de unos minutos, viendo que todo el equipo lo veía.

**¡Tony lo recomendó!**

**Owary**

**Como escribo en varias plataformas, la primera persona que me deje un comentario con su pareja favorita en Amor Yaoi tendrá el próximo corto, de cualquier pareja.**

**Ps: no siempre voy a escribir de humor, y cualquier pareja es aceptada… sin problema.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Luna Shinigami**

 

 


	4. Steve x Tony

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Steve x Tony**

**¡Un regalo para Yuui fue el primer comentario en Amor Yaoi!**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Tony lo miraba, lo miraba y lo miraba.

 

Steve era una cosa hermosa, bueno cosota hermosa, que ahora estaba tensionando sus músculos contra el saco de boxeo, cada flexión de sus bíceps lo emocionaba.

 

Cada que repetía un movimiento, sentía que se excitaba.

 

Y es que, por dios, ese hombre, era “el hombre” tenia 1.84 cm de solo musculo, con una estrecha cintura y un culo para lamerlo completo, además, virgen, hermosamente impoluto, sin que nadie haya probado ese cuerpecito.

 

Eso debía ser pecado, algo que atentaba contra la constitución, ese hombre y virgen, es algo que no debía estar en la matrix.

 

Su tía Peggy lo había dicho, su padre cuando estaba muy borracho.

 

No podía negarlo, quería cogerlo, así necesitara usar un banquito, Steve tenia el cuerpo de macho azotador, pero la mente recta de un hombre de los cuarenta, y, unos grandes ojos de cachorro.

 

Y Tony no iba a desaprovechar, iba a ser su movimiento y como se llamaba Tony Stark, esa masa de músculos iba a terminar en su cama y entre sus sabanas.

 

-Oye, Cap- grito llamando la atención del Capipaleta, con una sonrisa coqueta. Hoy era su día.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tony se levanto y sintió el dolor en todo su jodido cuerpo, le dolían las pestañas, los brazos, su boca y su jodido culo.

 

Okey, eso no había terminado como tenía pensado.

 

Tenia pensado invitar al capi, una cena en un restaurante, vino, una invitación tímida a su habitación y el Cap caería tendido en sus brazos.

 

Invito al capi. Okey hasta allí bien.

 

Cenaron, no en un restaurante, en casa, pero hasta allí su plan iba bien.

 

El vino. Si allí habían cambiando las cosas, no vio la sonrisa depredación en los ojos del capi.

 

Y la ¿Tímida invitación? Sintió solo que Steve le beso el alma empotrándolo contra la puerta, para luego a tropezones entrar y ser lanzado a la cama, su cama, fue desnudado con pasión y luego, cuando quería aprovechar el sacro santo culo de Steve, todo se fue al caño.

 

Steve uso su fuerza y su pasión, pronto él era empalado como mariposa en mariposario.

 

El suero había mejorado todo de Steve y no solo su jodido tamaño en todas partes sino su resistencia.

 

Luego del cuarto orgasmo y sentir que su pobre culo no daba más, uso su boca.

 

Después se desmayó, si se desmayó mientras Steve le daba como pandereta en Navidad.

 

Y ahora, podía ver las marcas y mordidas en su cuerpo.

 

-Tony buenos días- rumio Steve y Tony pudo ver que estaba duro bajo la suave sabana.

 

-Aleja esa “cosota” de mi- se alejó colocando su pie en el pecho de Steve que sonrió de nuevo como un jodido depredador – Tu no eras virgen- aseguro, sintiéndose estafado en su buena fe, enojado con tía Peggy, con el idiota de su padre, y con el imbécil del Cap, que paso de un tierno cachorro a un maldito lobo feroz.

 

-Tony, estaba en un regimiento militar, no soy virgen- aseguro y le jalo las piernas – pero te veías tierno como me tratabas como un virgen escolar- sonrió lobunamente – y ahora ¿En que estábamos? - lanzándose contra Tony, donde solo se vio su pie sobre el hombro del capitán.

 

-Auxilio- gimió Tony, no había salido tomo como él quería, pero al menos una parte de su plan si se cumplió, el Cap termino en su cama.

**Owary**

**Como escribo en varias plataformas, la primera persona que me deje un comentario tendrá el próximo corto.**

**Ps: no siempre voy a escribir de humor, y cualquier pareja es aceptada… sin problema.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Luna Shinigami**

 

 


	5. Stuckony

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Bucky x Tony x Steve**

Bucky, el soldado de invierno, el sargento Barnes, tenía un secreto oscuro. Bueno ni tan oscuro.

 

Pero era imposible no tener ese secreto, es más, era mas bien como un sueño, un maldito sueño húmedo.

 

Suspiro.

 

Tony, Maldito, Stark.

 

Era su secreto, además, creía que el de Steve y el mago de quinta también, pero es que quien no tendría ese enamoramiento por Tony, Sus brazos anchos, sus ojos oscuros, aquella barba para restregarse en ella, esa boca para fregar con piedras y su trasero.

 

No olvidemos su trasero.

 

Ese hombre seguro hacia sentadillas todos los días porque su sacrosanta parte era un monumento. Sus nalgas eran paraditas como rogando ser palmeadas en medio del sexo.

 

Soñaba algunas veces con palmearle su trasero hasta dejarlo rojo, como una cereza a punto de ser mordido.

 

Otras, era tan vulgar, que no podía ver a los ojos a Tony cerca de una semana; pero es que ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿No puedo dejar de tu trasero? ¿No muevas tanto la jaula que me mareas el canario? ¿Si esa es la cola, como estará película? ¿quieres ponerle mayonesa a tu camarón? No hombre, eso no podía decirle a Iron Man, Tony Stark, Playboy, Genio, Millonario y demases ítems que haya en la lista, así que solo podía suspirar y mirar por la ventana, pensativo, tratando de sacar de su cabeza todas las cochinadas que se le pasaban por ella, y todo lo que podría hacer con el trasero de Tony Stark.

 

-Hey- y hablando del rey de roma – ¿qué te pasa Robocop? - pregunto sentándose a su lado Tony Stark con una dona y el sexto o séptimo café de la mañana.

 

Bucky lo miro fijamente y decidió medidamente sus palabras – es que Tony, tengo un sueño-

 

Tony sonrió – Lucha por tus sueños, es importante que lo hagas-

 

Bucky sonrió, iba a ser lo más romántico posible – Tony tu eres mi sueño- dijo viendo como el mecánico e Ingeniero se quedaba en una pieza, abrió su boca varias veces como un pez- he querido decirte que mi sueño eres tú, quiero alcanzarte- le dijo en tono enamorado, cuando sintió que alguien le arrebataba a Tony - ¡Steve ¡- le grito Bucky.

 

Steve alzo una ceja – querido amigo, Si Tony es tu Sueño, mejor no luches por él- Tony rio.

 

-o… mi querido capitán, que se una al sueño- le dijo pícaramente y Steve sonrió dándole una nalgada a Tony.

 

\- ¿Qué dices Buckaro? - pregunto el capitán girándose y llevando a Tony en calidad de bulto a la habitación y dándole una nalgada poderosa que escucho Bucky– ¿Crees que Bucky nos seguirá? -

 

-Creo que bloqueamos a Robocop, en este momento debe estar reiniciando, pero cuando complete las actualizaciones vendrá corriendo- aseguro cuando fue lanzado en la cama – Se cómo ve mi trasero-

 

-Querido tu trasero es un monumento- le dijo besando cuando escucharon los pasos agigantados de Bucky que miraba desde la puerta.

 

\- ¡Me Uno! - dijo en un grito quitándose la camisa con rapidez y Tony solo rio cuando vio a sus supersoldados quitándose la ropa, carajo, de algo debía servir todas las sentadillas que hacía diariamente, los papeles que se le caían delante de Steve, las pesas que recogía de manera indecorosa delante de Bucky, es que solo faltaba que pusiera un aviso de neón en su trasero, que dijera “inserte aquí”

 

Y Cuando se abalanzaron sobre él, sabia que quien se le cumplio el sueño y húmedo fue a él – Mis queridos soldados, quien fuera cereal para que me llenaran de leche- rio bajito y ambos solo le miraron y luego se lanzaron contra el cereal, digo, contra Tony.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

**Owary**

**Ps: no siempre voy a escribir de humor, y cualquier pareja es aceptada… sin problema.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Luna Shinigami**

 

 


	6. Superfamily

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Superfamily**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Tony sonrió acomodando la capa encima de los hombros del pequeño Peter, y luego lo alzaba para que Steve les sacara una foto.

 

La primera foto de Peter yendo al colegio.

 

La primera foto del pequeño niño de Queens en sus brazos luego de la adopción, y luego una con Steve, la primera de muchas de su familia.

 

Tony sonrió al verlas, se sentía extrañamente realizado.

 

Siempre pensó que los traumas ocasionados por su padre al crecer lo imposibilitarían para tener una familia, él se conformaba con la amistad de Peper, Happy y Rhodey, pero una relación estable, y aquel calor en su pecho al sentir el cuerpecito de Pete contra el suyo, lo hacían sentirse especial, lo hacían sentirse como cuando creo a Dummy.

 

Algo suyo, algo especial y algo que era único.

 

Así se sentía, se sentía especial con su familia, suya.

 

\- ¿qué tanto piensas Tony? - pregunto Steve colocándose la chaqueta de cuero oscuro y pasando un gabán al genio.

 

-Que Pete es muy pequeño para ir al colegio- aseguro – podemos quedarnos unos meses más con Pete-

 

Steve sonrió, arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos y negó – No lo harás Tony, esta es la segunda vez que intentamos llevar a Pete al colegio, ya tiene tres años y sabe mas cosas de las que sabré yo en toda mi vida, es un genio como tú, necesita el colegio y necesita socializar- le dijo besando su cabeza- estaremos allí para esperarlo a la salida, solo una invasión Chiaturi nos alejaría de recoger a nuestro hijo y ni eso-

 

Tony suspiro y asintió suavemente entrando al auto mientras Peter desbordaba una hermosa sonrisa, mas que feliz de estar en el carro con papá y Pops.

 

Peter recordaba un tiempo que estaba con sus papas y luego sus tíos, incluso era borroso el recuerdo, luego iban a un paseo y después de eso, solo podía ver a Papá y Pops, no supo nada mas de sus tíos, eran como sombras en alguna parte de su pequeña cabeza, pero nada más.

 

Siempre estaban su papá y Pops.

 

Su papá entre grasa de motor y miles de simulaciones de J.

 

Su Pops entre olor a libros viejos e historias.

 

Ellos dos eran su mundo y se sentía seguro con ellos y hoy iba a empezar una etapa con ellos, una nueva, que le daba un poco de miedo.

 

Apretó suavemente la mano de su Pops y vio su sonrisa.

 

-Campeón hoy estarás muy bien, papá y yo te esperaremos cuando termine el jardín- lo alzo sobre sus brazos y beso ruidosamente sus mejillas – lo harás bien, eres un genio como papá- luego le hizo cosquillas que hicieron que Peter se moviera riéndose e inundando el auto con su sonrisa.

 

Tony no pudo evitar sacar una fotografía o varias, sintiendo su pecho hincharse de orgullo.

 

Por Peter.

 

Por Steve.

 

Por él.

 

Los tres eran sobrevivientes y ahora, eran familia.

 

**Owary**

**Ps: no siempre voy a escribir de humor, y cualquier pareja es aceptada… sin problema.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Luna Shinigami**

 

 


	7. Bucky y Howard

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Bucky x Howard**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una mano rodeo la cintura y un suave aliento choco con su oído.

 

-Aquí no sargento Barnes- la voz de Howard tembló un poco.

 

-Por favor, Señor Stark- le giro quitándole las gafas y rozo su pierna contra la entre pierna vestida del millonario y genio- ¿ahora que creaste a Steve me rechazas? -

 

-eres un imbécil ¿lo sabias? - le empujo Howard – te vas a ir, James, te vas a ir con Steve y él es un super humano tu no, nos vas a dejar- le gruño enojado y empujo la llave de tuercas contra el suelo.

 

James frunció el seño - ¿Les voy a dejar? -

 

Howard quiso golpearlo – Alpha estúpido, si, si nos vas a dejar, a mí y a tu cachorro, te vas a ir atacar ese puto tren y nos vas a dejar- se giró de nuevo.

 

-Howard- estaba sorprendido, estaba impactado – nosotros… yo…-

 

-Si, lo sé, Sargento Barnes, sé que esto era solo un momento, un gusto, varias noches y solo sexo- apretó sus manos – tu buscabas que Steve fuera un omega y enlazarte con él-

 

-Jamás he dicho eso, Stark, no pongas palabras en mi boca- gruño – solo que no lo esperaba, no estamos enlazados, no estamos… pensé que si no estábamos enlazados no habría cachorros-

 

-Yo también lo pensé, pero la maldita biología no, no te preocupes, yo me encargare- James sintió que el alma se les iba a los pies, no podía evitar que Howard hiciera alguna estupidez, o tal vez sí, pero es que…

¡demonios!

 

James se giro y dejo el laboratorio de Howard, y estaba tan lejos que no lo vio caer de rodillas con una mano en su vientre y las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos oscuros.

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

Steve camino cojeando, herido y solo pudo mirar a Howard, sabia que el genio y millonario tenia una relación con Bucky, aunque este tratara de negarlo, su amigo Alpha adoraba a este Omega único así que solo se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

 

Sintió el sollozo de Howard y su voz, olía diferente y Steve lo supo, había dejado caer a Bucky a la oscuridad, al frio, a la nieve y había dejado solo a su Omega y su cachorro, apretó más a Howard contra sí.

 

-No estarán solos, Howard- le juro haciendo que el genio le mirara – están conmigo, se que Bucky era un idiota, pero no le habría hecho más feliz que ver crecer a ese cachorro- le aseguro – sabes, su padre se llamaba Anthony-

 

Howard hipo un poco y paso su mano por su vientre – Anthony es un buen nombre Steve, Anthony Barnes Stark-

 

 

 

 

**Owary**

**Ps: Se los dije, no siempre iban a ser de humor, espero que les haya gustado, estoy contestado los shot de amor Yaoi, voy en Yuu que quería un Bucky x Howard; me falta un Winterion para Elablack; un Stuctony para Yeinil**

**Espero que les haya gustado, va a ver de todo, criaturas, alphas, omegas, normal. Todo lo que se me ocurra**

**Gracias por leer y gracias por entender**

**Luna Shinigami**

 

 


	8. Wakanda Boys x Everett

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Wakanda Boys x Everett**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wakanda era un lugar libre, era un remanso, no solo de tecnología, sino también de civilidad. Entre sus pieles oscuras resaltaban mucho los vengadores, casi todos caucásicos, en un país donde predominaba la piel oscura.

 

Eran vistos con asombro, algunos con curiosidad, otros más con algo cercano al recelo. Aunque no eran los primeros colonizadores.

 

Stephen Strange entro al palacio del Rey de Wakanda apenas ondeando su capa roja, seguido por Tony Stark, el Mismo capitán América, el Doctor Banner, la Viuda, Visión, la bruja escarlata, y hasta, un hiperactivo hombre araña.

 

-Bienvenidos- la vista del Agente Rose se hizo presente y más de uno se miró y lo miro – Están en la agenda para una reunión con T´Challa y Erik- aseguro mirando su Pad sin prestarles la menor atención, sobre todo a Stephen.

 

\- ¿Everett? - pregunto el mago acercándose al que alguna vez fue su pareja, pero Sury la princesa de Wakanda y un genio tecnológico, tomo primero el brazo del agente.

 

-el colonizador es llamado por Madre- aseguro – pero los llevare a la reunión con mi hermano- les sonrió y jalo un poco a el rubio que rodo sus ojos.

 

-Sury- quiso gruñir - ¿No soy de cristal sabias? - la chica morena solo le mostro la lengua e hizo que los vengadores le siguieran a la sala de reuniones.

 

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

Tony reviso en su Pad sin prestar mucha atención, con la cara de fastidio regular, aunque estuviese pensando poner sus manos en los artefactos mecánicos de Wakanda.

 

-Tenemos un punto más- dijo Erik, llamado KillMonger, primo mismo de T´Challa – tenemos que declarar que las leyes obsoletas no aplican a nuestra tierra-

 

Tony acomodo sus gafas amarillas - ¿Obsoletas? -

 

-eres un Omega- dijo en voz tronadora M´Baku que hizo que Steve se levantara y casi todos los Vengadores – Un Omega entre alfas-

 

\- ¿Y? - Tony se quitó las gafas - ¿Vas a decir algo de mi condición Omega? Porque puedo jurarte por mi parte omega que antes de que Steve te meta el escudo por tu negro culo, te reviento con los reactores de mi armadura- aseguro y solo causa una risa generalizada en los hombres morenos, sobre todo la manera animal de M´Baku.

 

-eso está perfecto, Omega Stark- aseguro M´Baku- más que perfecto, porque somos conscientes que los hombres blancos tienen a esclavizar lo que no es como ellos, conocemos las reglas de los Alphas y Betas a los Omegas, y aquí no es así, nuestros Omegas son como usted, libres, y así seguirán siendo- aseguro- solo que no queremos que ahora, que nuestro mundo va a abrirse a su mundo blanco, vengan con reglas, leyes que no benefician a nuestros omegas-

 

Tony sonrió – jamás, sería una completa estupidez tratar de obligarlos a unas normas que incluso a nosotros nos parecen del neolítico- aseguro.

 

Erik sonrió – eso está bien, nuestro omega nos advirtió de usted y lo beneficioso que sería tenerlo en esta reunión-

Todos prestaron atención, pero fue el hechicero supremo quien hablo - ¿Su Omega? -

 

-somos una sociedad casi matriarcal y sobre todo Omega, los omegas jamás serán obligados a estar con un solo Alpha a menos que sean ellos quien lo desee, ellos decidirán quien es digno de compartir su celo y quien es el macho al cual le darán sus crías, la monogamia no existe, a menos que el omega lo decida- explico T’Challa – sé que es poco ortodoxo, pero ellos tienen su derecho reproductivo y de su placer y nosotros somos afortunados que un Omega decida pasar el celo con nosotros-.

 

-y nuestro pequeña omega es resistente y decidió que éramos Alphas que merecían estar a su lado- alzo el pecho con orgullo M´Baku.

 

La puerta se abrió y Everett traía los documentos de las reformas – Dime pequeño otra Vez M’Baku y juro por nuestra cría que no llegaras vivo a mi próximo celo y solo quedaran T’Challa y Erik-

 

Stephen abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, como los demás y Tony en verdad no pudo evitarlo.

 

-Te juro que pareces el Hámster que trata de comerse un banano, solo que tienes un racimo completo, Ross, verdaderamente eres un chiquitín goloso- aseguro en una risa, mientras los Alphas palidecían al escuchar a Tony hablarle al otro Omega.

 

Sabiendo lo violento que era el agente.

 

Everett alzo una ceja y miro su Pad – Lo dice quien no se conforma con el Capitán América, el soldado de invierno y Star Lord, midiendo menos de 1.75-

 

-Touche- rio Tony levantándose – ven amigo mío, hay mucho que quiero saber de sus leyes pro Omegas-. Se acerco y paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de Everett – quiero saberlo todo-

 

Ambos omegas salieron y la palidez de los Alphas seguían – creo que esto no va a terminar bien- susurro Bucky – nada bien-

 

 

 

 

**Owary**

**Bueno este pequeño era de mi pa mi ¡!! Jajaja…**

**Tratare de mañana subir el de Yuu que quería un Bucky x Howard; me falta un Winterion para Elablack; un Stuctony para Yeinil, aun los tengo en pronto XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Luna Shinigami**

 

 


	9. Thorki

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Thorki**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-La estupidez es inherente a la raza Asgardiana, pero Thor abusa de ese privilegio- Loki alzo una ceja mirando el desastre que había ocasionado el bruto, neandertal, cabeza de algodón de su hermano.

 

 

Frigga estaba de acuerdo, pero no que fuera a expresarlo en voz alta de manera tan abierta como su hijo - Thor es diferente, Loki-

 

 

-Diferente es el día y la noche, Thor es un idiota- aseguro colocando una mano sobre su rostro - en verdad, en verdad agradezco ser adoptado, madre, porque la estupidez la heredo de Odín-

 

 

Frigga no sabía si asentir, burlarse o tener piedad de Thor; su hijo rubio.

 

 

Había llenado la habitación de Loki con flores de diferentes colores, pero al parecer nadie le había dicho que la hiedra venenosa no estaba incluida entre los regalos de cortejo adecuados a menos que quieras asesinar a tu consorte antes de coronarlo.

 

 

Las plantas carnívoras a medio morir y las rosas desfloradas tampoco se veían bien, mucho menos los cientos de almohadones de corazón de diferentes tamaños y peluches de animales con colores chillones que atentaban contra la santidad de la habitación Loki y los colores más que neutros que usaba el menor de sus hijos.

 

 

-bueno al menos dejo claro su intensión- la voz de Frigga sonaba en burla -porque si me traía a la mortal como nuera iba a ponerte un moño verde en la cabeza y dejarte como regalo de cortejo-

 

 

-¡Madre! - grito Loki de una manera tan poco varonil.

 

 

-No quiero nietos mortales, además me gustan tus ojos y tu cabello, y me aseguraras hijos inteligentes, no puedo con una tercera generación de idiotas como tu padre- aseguro saliendo de la habitación de Loki dejándolo en la habitación chillona.

 

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

 

En la torre de los Avengers estaba en la sala principal, Thor con Steve, mirando una inmensa caja de chocolates Midgardianos - con tus consejos mi amigo Steve, me ayudaran a tener a mi consorte-

 

 

-espero que te hayan servido, así fue como conquiste a Tony-

 

 

Natasha quito la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y fijo su vista en el par de moles frente a ella - Realmente, Steve, fue porque te vio saliendo desnudo del baño- aseguro - quería sentir todo tu "patriotismo" - se levantó - Y Thor, Loki es alérgico a la trufa en chocolate así que espero que no se lo vayas a entregar a menos que quieras ser viudo o ser asesinado, lo que suceda primero -

 

 

Thor miro a Steve que estaba profundamente sonrojado - salir del baño sin ropa funciono mejor al parecer-

 

 

Thor sonrió casi depredador y asintió, guardando los chocolates para una próxima oportunidad.

 

 

 

Owary

 

 

Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima


	10. Tasha x Bucky

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Natasha x Bucky**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

-Tienes que esconderme, Stark- dijo entrando al taller de Tony, venia despeinado, con moretones en el cuello, la camisa destrozada.

 

-En primera ¿Tengo? Tengo que morirme y ¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi taller? - le señalo con un destornillador.

Bucky lo miro enojado – eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es que me escondas, mándame a Siberia, a Wakanda, a detención en la CIA, con SHIELD, con los de Hydra si se te da la gana-

 

Tony alzo una ceja y se acercó a Bucky – eww, apestas a celo, a Omega en celo- iba a burlarse – Mierda Tasha-

 

-Si Tasha, mierda ¿Vas a ayudarme? -

 

-No, me matara, pueda que no le tenga miedo a casi nadie en mi omega vida, pero Tasha no es un Alpha con la que yo quiera meterme cuando su omega esta en celo ¡estás Loco ¡y ¿Viniste aquí? Apestando todo, va a matarme, va a matarme y ni Steve podrá salvarme-

 

-deja de pensar en ti- gruño Barnes – piensa en mí-

 

Tony se giro - ¿pensar en ti? Eres un omega que dejo el nido en pleno celo, que se metió en mi nido, literalmente y esta huyendo- luego se quitó sus gafas - ¿Por qué huyes? No es el primer celo que pasas con Tasha-

 

El Soldado de invierno pudo ponerse un poco acalorado y sus mejillas rosas, no que fuera a aceptarlo, ni con los videos de Jarvis como prueba – Puede que haya, accidentalmente, sin ningún propósito y de forma malintencionada, disparar el celo de Tasha-

 

Tony – ¡aléjate de mí, cosa malvada! -

 

\- ¿a quién le dices cosa Malvada, Tony? - pregunto una voz fuerte, casi un rugido y Tony se hizo tres pasos hacia atrás y Bucky, bueno, el estaba entre asustado y excitado.

 

-A nadie querida, a nadie, bien, aquí esta tu omega, puedes llevártelo de mi Nido, gracias- aseguro pálido, alejándose cada vez más de Barnes.

 

El celo Alpha era fuerte, mas en el genero femenino que en el masculino y una parte de su cerebro, aquel que no estaba tan retorcido, sintió pesar por Bucky y como quedaría su trasero, luego de que Tasha se desquitara con él.

 

 

Tasha solo tuvo una sonrisa curvada y algo maligna, camino fieramente hacia Bucky y lo vio pasar saliva - ¿Por qué huías, _lyubov_? - acarició su manzana de Adán.

 

-Yo no huía- dio un paso atrás - ¿Por qué pensarías que yo huiría? -

 

-Eso pensé, buen chico- susurro en su oído.

 

Y Tony decidido salir de allí,  luego desinfectaría el lugar y resetearía a sus bebes por el trauma ocasionado.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o

 

 

 

\- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde carajos esta Tasha? - pregunto Clint acomodando sus flechas de nuevo para destrozar un Bot del Doctor Doom.

 

El sonido de escudo surco el pecho metálico de otro y se escucho la voz de Steve -yo tampoco he visto a Bucky, me estoy preocupando-

 

-Bueno si fuera tu me preocuparía, el trasero de Barnes seguramente quedo como la bandera de Japón- surco el cielo cerca del Doctor Strange- escucharemos pasitos de pequeñas arañitas caminando prontamente en la torre-

 

Stephen miro a Tony -oh Tony, Peter ya te conto sobre Quentin Ben, se que esta muy joven, pero estoy seguro que con nuestra ayuda podrá con la responsabilidad-

 

Tony abrió sus ojos - ¿Qué carajos? ¡!!!PETER!!!! voy a matar al cabeza de pecera-

 

Visión se acercó al grupo – creo que el Señor Stark se refería al pronto encargo del Omega Barnes y el Alpha Romanoff, estoy seguro que por su cara asesina, no pensaba algo así de Peter-

 

-La cagaste, Strange- le pego Clint en un brazo viendo surcar el cielo por Iron Man – La cagaste-

 

Steve mirando al cielo y luego el escudo – ¿Bucky va a ser papa? - con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y luego se recordó seguir a Tony, para que no asesinara a el Doctor Mysterio y misteriosamente apareciera su cuerpo en el fondo del rio.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o

 

**Owary**

 

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Quería un Tasha Alpha x Omega Bucky, realmente esa mujer no puedo imaginármela mordiendo la almohada, me encanta hasta con Clint, pero siendo ella quien manda XD

 

Hasta la próxima

 

 


	11. Dr Strange x Everett Ross

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Strange x Ross**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ross se acerco a la cama viendo a Stephen lleno de cables y aparatos y con suavidad toco los tornillos que estaban en sus manos como algún tipo de maligno instrumento de tortura.

 

Sintió que el llanto se le atoraba en la garganta, veía las heridas infligidas en el accidente automovilístico.

 

Stephen era el medico mas brillante de la época y también el mas idiota, quiso golpearlo, besarlo, odiarlo.

 

Llevo sus manos a los cabellos oscuros de Strange, junto con sus hebras platas de las cuales se enorgullecía; era un maldito narcisista, un ególatra, vanidoso, que se creía mejor que los demás, aunque en algunos aspectos realmente lo era.

 

-Stephen- lo conoció por un amigo en común, vivieron juntos en el tiempo que Stephen estudiaba medicina, se quisieron como amigos y conoció con él, lo que era el amor físico por otro varón. Pero Stephen quería más, Everett solo era un soldado y un día simplemente todo cambio.

 

Stephen fue sincero, necesitaba estirar sus alas e irse, seguir su camino y Everett también seguir el suyo, así que simplemente un día fue un adiós, y ahora, volvía a verlo luego de más de una década, casi dos.

 

Se entero por un comunicado oficial de la CIA, así que más tardo en saberlo que en correr al hospital, estaba fuera de peligro, pero sus manos, había perdido sus manos, lo sabía, esos tornillos no dejarían que volviera a ejercer en su vida.

 

Sus manos de las cuales se enorgullecía tanto como Stark de su inteligencia.

 

Se acerco besando su frente cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y entro a la habitación la médico que el atendió, la reconoció, la novia actual de Stephen, su amante.

 

-Disculpe, Soy la doctora Palmer- la mujer era quien había salvado la vida de Stephen, le debía la cordialidad.

 

-mucho gusto, doctora, soy el Agente Ross- se presentó – estamos revisando el perfil de algunos médicos y casualmente estábamos pensando en usted Doctora- le dijo, llevando la conversación hacia otro momento y otro lugar, lejos de Stephen Strange.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Podía verlo de nuevo una y otra vez.

 

Stephen siempre lograba sorprenderlo, no solo con su inteligencia por encima de la media, por su sobrevalorado sarcasmo y con un ego en el cual no cabían junto con Stephen en la misma habitación.

 

Ahora era un jodido hechicero.

 

El Doctor Strange.

 

El hechicero maestro.

 

Había logrado deshacerse de Dormammu, Kaecilius y su sequito de idiotas y ahora salvaguardaba el Sanctum de Nueva York.

 

No podía dejar de reproducir el video del nuevo super héroe que debía vigilar. Luego simplemente lo apago de manotazo.

 

Stephen se había quedado en su pasado, juvenil, tonto y enamoradizo, ahora era otro, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, sabiendo que no podía dejar que sus pensamientos lo llevaran de nuevo hacia Stephen Strange.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-Everett- grito una voz en el pasillo del palacio imperial de Tchalla en Wakanda

 

El rubio solo logro detenerse un poco, avisando a uno de los soldados que ya hablaría con su majestad gatuna.

 

-dime Hechicero- se giro a mirarlo por primera vez sin verlo a través de las pantallas.

 

-Estas en Wakanda- al ver la cara de Everett y como se cruzaba de brazos se atrevió a hablar más – Junto con el rey Tchalla-

 

-Soy amigo de la familia real- dio un paso para irse, pero la mano de Strange le detuvo.

 

-Hace muchos años que no nos vemos, siempre pensé en ti, en la parte injusta que fue irme, en que te debo…- Everett alzo la mano y lo detuvo.

 

-No soy una de tus noviecitas tontas a las cuales debas pedirle perdón o disculpas, fuimos adultos, jóvenes, pero adultos, fue sexo y ya, supéralo Strange, tenemos mas de 40 años o bueno tu casi esa edad- se giró de nuevo, pero Stephen lo detuvo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-tenias esa manera de evitar los problemas Everett, negándolos- le aseguro – yo simplemente quería muchas cosas- movió sus manos cicatrizadas- jamás pensé que yo ahora fuera el hechicero supremo, es más, no pensé sacar conejos del sombrero, no pensé en nada de lo que sucede ahora, en mundos infinitos, en monstruos y hombres mas fuertes que el mismo Thor- viendo el rostro impasible de Ross, giro su cabeza – en un país oculto dentro de nuestro mundo, de una manera mas fuerte y poderoso que cualquier potencia, jamás pensé en volver a verte, pensé que de alguna manera morirías- al ver no escuchar nada del rubio, prosiguió – amabas ser militar, y ser piloto Everett como yo amaba la medicina, el mundo militar era tu mundo-

 

Everett se acerco y fue esta vez que el agente le hizo girarse – No seas cínico- le dijo dándole un golpe en su preciosa cara haciéndolo tambalear – solo te importaba Stephen Strange y aun solo te importa él, eres más ególatra que Stark, aunque nadie más lo sepa- le miro – no vengas justificando tu decisión, fue tuya, tu ego, tu carrera, no es objetable ni malo, pero no vengas diciendo que pensaste en mí, no seas embustero, eres mas lindo cuando eres un patético hechicero de tercera pero honesto- luego se acercó – en Wakanda no me molestes Strange, eres solo uno mas de los que tengo que vigilar, eres solo uno mas de quienes debe tener en la mira, no eres mi amante, no eres mi amigo, solo eres uno más- aseguro yéndose esta vez, siendo alcanzado en el camino por Tchalla.

 

Stephen alzo su rostro, limpiándose la boca viendo como Tchalla tomaba con suavidad la cintura del agente y lo llevaba un poco más cerca de él, mientras se alejaban. Stephen lo miro y negó.

 

Pelear contra un rey no estaba mal. Pelear contra Black panter tampoco estaba mal, si tenia alguna oportunidad de recuperar a Everett la tomaría, incluso si ponía a todo un país en su contra.

 

Total, en sus manos tenia la gema del tiempo.

 

Eso debía contar, aunque fuese trampa.

 

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

espero que les haya gustado… Luego de ver EndGame… necesitaba una salida :P nos vemos en la próxima.

 

Besos

 

Luna Shinigami

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. DeadPool x Spidey - Misterio x Spidey

 

 

**STAR GIFTS**

By Luna Shinigami

**UNIVERSE MCU**

**AVENGERS**

 

 

Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

**ESTAS SERÁN PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL MCU, SIN RELACIÓN UNAS CON LAS OTRAS.**

 

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

 

o.o.o. **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Deadpool x Spiderman/Mysterio x Spiderman**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-NADA DE NADA- hubo un grito en la Torre de los Vengadores - ¿Sabes si quiera que hiciste, Peter? - gruño el hombre mayor quitándose las gafas.

 

-Soy mayor- trato de replicar.

 

\- ¡Mayor? ¿Mayor? por favor aun tienes mesada cada semana y armas con Ned la estrella de la muerte en Lego, duermes con pijama de Iron Man o el capitán América, te emocionas cuando vas a comer helado de chicle con Nat, puede que seas el amigable hombre araña, pero te juro, solo eres un crio sobre hormonado- gruño sentándose en el sillón.

 

-Tu no entiendes- la voz de Peter se iba haciendo más quebrada - le amo-

 

-El amor a los 17 años es una ilusión Peter- se despeino - No has vivido nada, puede ser tu primer amor, lo entiendo, pero tu padre no fue mi primer amor, ni siquiera el quinto- se acercó a Peter- puede que Wade sea tu verdadero amor, puede que el tiempo diga que estoy equivocado, pero Peter, no quiero que te quedes con un Alpha solo porque lo amas- vio que Peter iba a protestar - amar a tu edad, es amar a una estrella, es gozar la oscuridad, amar el peligro, patrullar cada noche, pero sigue siendo una explosión, un deseo, son las ganas, Pete, pero cuando todo pase ¿Lo seguirás amando? -

 

-si- susurró

 

Tony suspiro -Pete, uno no ama solo lo bueno, sino aprende a amar lo malo, a las medias regadas en la casa como tu padre y que odie salir a fiestas ¿que tienes en común con Wade? y no, no hablo de su físico, hablo de él ¿qué te ofrece aparte del sexo y la emoción? -

 

-él me ama-

 

-claro que te ama, a su edad, ya paso varias veces por esto, ya paso por muchos amores y decepciones, por dolores y sexo, por gusto y decepción, tu no- negó - no significa que te digas que te acuestes con cada Alpha de tu camino, digo que vivas, vive la universidad, vive el tiempo, goza de tus amigos y si aun él está aquí y tú lo amas, y él te ama de vuelta, será tu Alpha, si no lo era, se lastimaran los dos, Pete- le beso las mejillas en los cuales había un rastro de lágrimas - quiero lo mejor para ti, eres mi hijo mayor, ¿cómo no querría que fueras feliz?-

 

Pete lloro un poco y se aferró a su padre con fuerza, realmente él no pensaba que la marca en su cuello fuera una mala decisión.

 

No lo era.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-Webs- saludo la voz alegre entrando a la lujosa habitación.

 

\- ¡Wade! - le abrazo con fuerza Peter - no se supone que deberías estar en la sala y no aquí, no puedes ver al novio aun-

 

-meh... me entre por la ventana ni tu padre ni tu tía araña pudieron seguirme- lo alzo por la cintura y luego lo descargo suavemente - has crecido, Webs- le acaricio el cabello con ternura - quien diría que el mocoso ya es un hombre-  
  
Peter solo giro sus ojos - eres un idiota- le sonrió - ¿cómo estoy? -

 

-hermoso Webs, hermoso- le aseguro -Beck es un hombre afortunado-

 

-sí y Vanesa también es una mujer afortunada, pero tu más así que cuídala- le señalo con el dedo - te ama-

 

-esta embarazada- le confeso y Peter corrió a sus brazos gritando feliz- no queríamos por mi vida pasada, pero...-

 

-serás un excelente padre Wade- le aseguro pegando la frente con la del mercenario - y eres un excelente esposo, eres un excelente amigo- beso sus mejillas - al final, este no era un final para los dos ¿verdad? -

 

-Peter, yo te amo- le aseguró Wade - siempre te amare, como lo más puro de mi vida- acaricio su cuello donde estaba ya desdibujada su marca y ahora reluciente está la de Quentin Beck -pero nuestros pasos no estaban en el mismo camino-

 

Peter sonrió - yo también siempre te amare, como mi amigo, como mi amante, y si estaban en el mismo camino Wade, solo que nuestros pasos no iban al lado del otro, los míos iban con Quentin, los tuyos con Vanesa- beso suavemente su boca - siempre te amare, pero ahora le amo a él-

 

-y yo a ella- sonrió Wade -y serás el padrino de mi pequeño Chayanne- Peter negó varias veces, pobre niño, con ese nombre, espera que Vanesa pudiera evitarlo- vamos a entregarte a la pecera-

 

Pete sonrió - vamos- su padre tenía razón, hace más de 10 años, Wade fue su camino, pero Quentin su destino.

 

 

**OWARY**

 

 

 

 

espero que les haya gustado… Amo a Pete con Wade y También con Quentin, algún día hare un trio XD nos vemos en la próxima.

 

Besos

 

Luna Shinigami

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
